Worton
Worton is a BakuFusion Bakugan. He combines with Balista to form Volkaos. Information Description Worton is a fierce combatant who is capable of defeating enemies at nearly any enviroment. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Evil Arrival, he appeared in the Doom Dimension along with the other Nonets, telling the evil Mechtogan (Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker and Mandibor) that there are no Bakugan on New Vestroia anymore. In Wiseman Cometh, he was freed from the Doom Dimension by Wiseman along with the other Nonets. He then fought the Battle Brawlers along with other Nonets but he barely battled since he didn't attack any of the Brawlers Bakugan. He helped summon the evil Mechtogan and was later defeated alongside the other Nonets when they lost control of Mechtavius Destroyer. In Mysterious Bond, he was seen in ball form with the other Nonets. In The Prodigal Bakugan, he was seen with Stronk and Tremblar in ball form. In Combination Impossible, he and Balista fought against Radizen and Roxtor, and fused into Volkaos, but lost when Radizen and Roxtor formed Betakor. In Enemy Allies,'' he battled the Brawlers along with the other Nonets. He battled Reptak . Later he helped summon the evil Mechtogan. He was later defeated when Mechtavius Destroyer lost the battle. In ''Gunz Blazing,'' he told the Nonet Bakugan that he thinks that Wiseman is using the Transporter Card. In ''Battle Suit Bash,'' he was seen in ball form with the other Nonets. In ''Countdown to Doomsday,'' he battled the Brawlers along with the other Nonets. He later fused into Volkaos and battled Magmafury. He then helped summon the evil Mechtogan. He was later transported back to Wiseman's headquarters along with the other Nonets when the Mechtavius Destroyer defetead Dragonoid Destroyer. In ''The Eve of Extermination, he followed Balista who wanted to show him the secret room where Gunz was located. He then told Balista to forget what he has seen and to focus on the current situation. He then flew away and didn't see the room. He later battled the Brawlers along with the other Nonets and helped summon the evil Mechtogan. He was later defeated when Mechtavius Destroyer lost the battle. In Jump to Victory, he battled the Brawlers along with Balista. ; Ability Cards * Air Cutter: * Dawn Tentacle: * Deadly Tentacle: * Hyper Agility: Game He has been seen in Ventus and Aquos. Trivia *Worton looks like Ravenoid in closed ball form. *In Bakugan form, he appears to be like a floating shaman. *He is referred to as "Professor Worton" by the Nonets, where he was described as "all-seeing" by Balista, and assumed to be "the brains of the bunch" by Radizen. *He seems to be revered by the other Nonet Bakugan and is possibly their spiritual leader. *His ability Air Cutter shares the same name as a move from Pokemon. *Worton is the first main Ventus-attributed antagonist in the anime to not have wings. Category:BakuFusion Category:Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Villains Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Characters